Stille Wasser sind tief
by Accrington
Summary: Bella und Edward werden immer öfter auf die Probe gestellt was ihr Liebe angeht...es schient als würde ihre Liebe zerbrechen...werden sie es schaffen ihre Liebe am Leben zu erhalten...?
1. Chapter 1

**zu aller erst möchte ich sagen dass es ein weiterer Teil der Twilight Saga sein soll...**

**ich möchte nicht dass ihr denkt ich würde versuchen Stephanie Meyer nachzuahmen oder zu kopieren...naja eigentlich tue ich dass in einem Gewissen grad....**

**Ich habe die Geschichte von etwa der mitte aus rein gestellt...denn der Anfang gefällt mir noch nicht so gut und ich wollte erst mal drauf warten uns sehen wie es überhaupt ankommt...;D**

**Eine kurze Erklärung **

**Edward wurde nach ein paar Wochen der letzten Begegnung mit den Volturi nach Italien gerufen.**

**Er sollte als Zeuge für die Volturi einspringen.**

**Es kam zu einem Kampf zwischen den Volturi und den anderem kleinen Vampir Clan.**

**Edward schlug sich auf die Seite des kleinen Clans und kämpfte gegen die Volturi...**

**Er schaffte es zurück nach Forks zu kommen**

**Nach einer langen Diskusion mit Jake und den anderen Cullens sind sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen ,dass Jake mit Nessie untertaucht und Bella mit Edward,Alice und Jasper nach Frankreich fliegt...**

**ach ja elisabeth kann die gabe von anderen vampiren übernehmen und immer wenn sie einen vampiren getötet hat bekommt sie seine gabe ;)  
**

* * *

Stille Wasser sind tief...

_Ich saß wütend auf dem Sofa und musterte Elizabeth von oben bis unten._

_Ich war am Punkt all meiner Verzweiflung angelangt._

_Die Eifersucht zerfraß mich regelrecht._

_Das Gefühl den wichtigsten Menschen an jemanden zu verlieren, mich von ihm verabschieden zu müssen, stürzte mich in den Abgrund aller Verzweiflung._

_Das ganze Glück das ich in den letzten Jahren erfahren habe, schien wie ausgesogen._

_Und nun spürte eine andere Person mein Glück!_

_Seit dem Anfang verachtete ich Elizabeth, dafür das sie so perfekt war, dafür das ich mein Glück an sie verlor._

**Ich sah ihr in die Augen und währe sie am liebsten an gesprungen.**

**Der Hass in mir kroch langsam durch meinen Körper und lies mich zittern.**

**Jasper schien das zu merken legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.**

**Sofort durchströmte mich das warme Gefühl der Geborgenheit.**

**Ich machte mir trotzdem mir Sorgen darum, dass Edward es einfach nicht einsehen wollte, dass Elizabeth uns auseinander reißen wollte.**

**Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und stand auf.**

**Doch Edward hielt mich zurück.**

**Ich sah ihm in seine dunklen Augen.**

**Die Leere lies mich erschaudern.**

**Es war so als hätte Elizabeth ihm seine Seele ausgesaugt.**

**Die Wärme in ihm fehlte.**

**Er war nicht mehr er selbst. **

**Der Gedanke schmerzte ,doch ich musste mir eingestehen ,dass immer , wenn **_**sie**_** dabei war er sich verschloss.**

**Sein Körper kämpfte bereits dagegen an ,doch sein Verstand leider nicht...**

**Ich streifte Edwards Griff ab und ging geradewegs auf die Tür zu.**

**Wütend legte ich meine Hand auf die alte ,rostige Klinke.**

**Ich hielt kurz Inne ,dich es Sinnlos auf Edward zu warten wenn Elizabeth bei ihm war.**

**Vorsichtig drückte ich die Klinke runter und ging raus in den Schnee.**

**Ich zog meine Jacke aus und genoss die kalte Winterluft auf meiner Haut.**

**Sie erinnerte mich an früher...**

**Ich legte die Jacke auf den Boden und setze mich langsam in den eiskalten Schnee. **

**Ich empfand keinen Schmerz, es war ein komisches Gefühl einfach nur die Kälte zu spüren.**

**Fasziniert von diesem Gefühl legte ich mich in hin und schloss meine Augen.**

**Es lies mich meinen Frust vergessen.**

**Ganz in meine Gedanken versunken merkte ich nicht, dass die Sonne untergegangen war.**

**Ich schlug meine Augen auf und erhob mich.**

**Sorgfältig strich ich mir den letzen Schnee von der Kleidung.**

**Voller Entsetzen bemerkte ich, dass meine ganze Kleidung durchnässt war.**

**Mist..!**

**Im Haus angelangt, legte ich meine Jacke in der Gradrobe ab.**

**,,Edward? Jasper?''**

**Fragend schaute ich mich im Haus um.**

**Plötzlich entdeckte ich einen Zettel auf dem Couchtisch.**

**Vorsichtig öffnete ich ihn und las Edward ordentliche Schrift.**

**Bella wir sind jagen.**

**Mach dir keine Sorgen wir sind bald wieder da.**

**Edward**

**,, Hmpf.'' Sorgfältig faltete ich den Brief zusammen und stopfte ihn in meine Hosentasche.**

**Nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte, setzte ich mich in einen Sessel.**

**Esme hatte ihn ausgesucht.**

**Ich nahm mein Handy raus und rief Sie an.**

**,,Hallo?''**

**,,Esme. Ich bin es Bella.''  
,,Oh, Hallo Bella, wie geht es dir?''**

**,,Na ja...es könnte besser sein...''**

**,,Was ist los?''**

**,,Ist nur eine kleine Komplikation.''**

**,,Hm...ja nicht weiter wichtig.**

**Hast du etwas von Alice gehört?**

**Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen.''**

**,,Ja, sie hat gerade angerufen und gesagt ,dass sie gerade Irgendwo in nord Deutschland ist.''**

**,,Deutschland...Und hat sie etwas neues gesehen?''**

**,,Nein, leider nicht.''**

**,,O k, na dann.**

**Danke Esme, ich muss aufhören die anderen kommen bestimmt gleich.''**

**,,Machs gut Bella.''**

**,,Auf wieder sehn Esme.''**

**Ich legte das Telefon auf den alten Couchtisch und versuchte eine Regelmäßigkeit in dem Muster des Holzes zu entdecken, doch es half alles nichts.**

**Ich machte mir trotzdem Sorgen um Edward und Nessie und Jake...**

**Ich wartete noch 2 Stunden bis Jasper, Edward und Elizabeth nach Hause kamen.**

**,,Edward...wieso wart ihr so lange weg?''**

**,,Wir mussten ein bisschen weiter weg, denn hier in der Nähe waren keine Tiere.''  
,,Hmpf...''**

**Ich stand auf und nahm seine Hand.**

**Er zögerte kurz, ging aber mit mir mit.**

**Vorsichtig breitete ich mein Schutzschild über ihm aus und stolzierte siegessicher in unser Schlafzimmer.**

**Ich schaute ihm in die Augen, er schien wie ausgewechselt.**

**Als währe ein Schleier gefallen.**

**Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und fing an zu schluchzen.**

**Meine Tränenloses weinen...**

**Er zog mich auf sein Schoß und strich mir übers Haar.**

**,,Bella, was hast du?''  
,,Ist…ist schon o k''**

**Gerade wollte er sich zu mir runter lehnen um mich zu küssen, da flog plötzlich die Tür auf.**

**Zu erst dachte ich da stände Elizabeth, doch als ich hin schaute sah ich eine völlig verängstigte Alice.**

**,,Packt eure Sachen die Volturie haben eure Spur aufgenommen!**

**Sie sind nicht weit weg!''  
Bevor ich irgend etwas realisiert hatte zog Edward mich mit sich, gerade Wegs zum Auto von Alice.**

**,,Was ist mit dem Volvo?''**

**,,Wir nehmen das Auto von Alice, er ist schneller.''**

**Schnell bugsierte Alice mit der Hilfe von Jasper die Koffer im Kofferraum und setzte sich ans Steuer.**

**Sie schien ganz außer sich, denn Jasper hatte nur noch Augen für Elizabeth.**

**Vorsichtig spannte ich mein Schutzschild um Jasper und Alice, damit Elizabeth ihnen Mental nichts mehr anhaben konnte.**

**Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, wenn sie mit Unfähren Mittel kämpfte, musste ich das auch tun.**

**Ich legte meine Arme um Edwards Bauch.**

**Ich begegnete Elisabeths feurigen Blick, es schien so als würde sie ahnen was ich vorhatte.**

**Ich grinste.**

**Ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß und zog mich zärtlich zu ihm hoch.**

**War es falsch meine Eifersucht so zu überspielen?  
Mich an ihm zu bedienen ohne zu wissen ob er das wirklich wollte?**

**Ich verdrängte meine Gedanken und suchte gedrängt von der Gier nach ihm seine Granitlippen.**

**Ich genoss das Gefühl das mich nach wenigen Sekunden durchströmte.**

**Es war ,,Das'' Gefühl das ich so lange vermist hatte.**

**,,Ich liebe dich'' murmelte er.**

**Endlich hatte ich das wieder wonach ich mich so lange gesehnt hatte.**

**Doch ich durfte mich nicht zu lange freuen.**

**Ich wusste dass ich mein Schild nicht für ewig um alle gespannt halten konnte.**

**Es währe ein Wunder gewesen wenn ich es die 1 ½ Stündige Fahrt geschafft hätte.**

**Ich war so bessen von ihm dass ich mich weiter an seinen Granitkörper drückte und ihn immer weiter küsste.**

**Zärtlich wanderten seine Küsse von meinem Mund meinen Hals runter.**

**Ich bemerkte die Anspannung von Elisabeth und hätte aufgelacht vor Freude darüber dass ich es geschafft hatte und weiter dafür kämpfen würde.**

**Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Edward merken würde was für eine hinterhältige Schlange sie war.**

**Alice lachte laut auf.**

**,,Ihr seid hier nicht alleine...''**

**Beschämt und auch ein bisschen wütend darüber dass das Höhengefühl wieder verschwunden war schaute ich Edward in die Augen.**

**Er jedoch kicherte und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.**

**Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.**

**Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis wir in der Stadt ankamen und es schien mir so als würde ich es schaffen mein Schutzschild lange genug gespannt zu halten.**

**Ich schaute aus dem Fenster hoch in die Wolken.**

**Ich sah einen Wolf mit einem kleinen Mädchen auf dem Rücken.**

**Wie absurt...**

**Der Schmerz durchfuhr mich wie ein Pfeil.**

**Schnell und ohne Vorwarnung.**

**Vorsichtig hebte er mein Gesicht an so dass ich nicht anders konnte als ihm in die Augen zu schauen.**

**Und da war es schon wieder mein tränenloses Weinen.**

**Ich konnte es nicht mehr zurück halten.**

**Die Qual die ich in den letzen Wochen erfahren hatte kam wieder hoch.**

**Ich hasste es Schwäche zu zeigen...**

**Wütend starrte ich an seinem Gesicht vorbei an das Autodach.**

**Edward schaute mir ganz kurz in die Augen und sagte schließlich :,,Du vermist Renesme .''**

**Es war keine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung.**

**Fürsorglich küsste er mich.**

**Es war kein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, er war tröstend...**

**Er baute mich wieder auf.**

**Mein Schluchzen verstummte, sein köstlicher Atem legte sich wie ein Pflaster um mich.**

**Es war wie ein köstlicher, wohlriechender Balsam.**

**Hätte Edward nicht nach Draußen gedeutet, hätte ich kaum bemerkt, dass wir angekommen waren.**

**Ich stieg aus dem Auto.**

**Noch immer ein bisschen benommen von der ganzen Fahrt und der Anstrengung mein Schild ausgebreitet zu halten.**

**Ich schwankte leicht, doch Edward legte mir seinen linken Arm um die Tailie .**

**Ganz in meine Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich es kaum, dass wir schon in unserm **

**Zimmer angelangt waren.**

**Es war schlicht eingerichtet.**

**Die Wände waren weiß und steril, in der linken Ecke ganz hinten im Raum stand ein alter Speerholzschreibtisch.**

**Die Bettwäsche war nacht blau...**

**Es war das krasse Gegenteil zum Haus der Cullens...**

**Ich sehnte mich so sehr nach Renesme.**

**Ich legte mich aufs Bett **

**

* * *

**

Der nächste Teil kommt bestimmt in so etwa 3-4 Tagen...wenn nicht noch eine Klausur oder so dazwischen kommt ;)

würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen :D


	2. Chapter 2

Das Fenster

Ich hab mich so allein gefühlt  
Hab um mich nur Kälte gespürt  
Habe nicht bemerkt dass mein eig'ner Weg  
Verschlossen ist - nicht weiter geht

Am Wegesrande war ein Fenster  
Verschlossen verstaubt dunkel und finster  
Es war das Fenster meiner Gefühle  
Einsamkeit Sehnsucht Trauer und Leere

Doch bald wollt' ich auferstehen  
Endlich leben - den Himmel sehen  
Wollte das Fenster endlich öffnen  
Schwarze Welten endlich lüften

Doch mir fehlten die Hoffnung und der Wille  
Mir fehlte Geduld und die Stille  
Ich weinte seither Tag und Nacht  
Nach dem Wunder das mein Herz entfacht

Nach langer Zeit sah ich hinaus  
Ohne Hoffnung aufs Leides Aus  
Und sah dabei den göttlichsten Schein  
Das war das Wunder und konnt' mich befrei'n

Da war eine Taube weiß wie Schnee  
Hatte sanfte Flügel wie die einer Fee  
Sie glühte in Kraft in hellem Feuer  
Und war so stark wie ein Ungeheuer

Sie war der hellste Sonnenschein  
Von Hass Neid und Lügen rein  
Ein Symbol der Hoffnung - der Freiheit  
Das dort am Himmel das Leben feiert

Sie erlöste mich auf sanfte Weise  
Nahm mich mit auf ihre Reise  
Horizonten entgegen übers Meer  
Flogen wir voll Kraft wie ein riesiges Heer


End file.
